SEVEN OR EIGHT
by ISABELLA DRAKE
Summary: ¿Tu tambies crees que el amor es un pecado?
1. SOBERBIA

Tranquila, respira, no pasa nada, solo es una reunión normal del club, todo lo demás son alucinaciones mías...¿o no?

Como saberlo, aquella era la primer reunión del club después de aquel extraño festival escolar, solo se encontraban presentes los miembros del club, pues solo se llevaría a cabo una planeación de las actividades y vestuario que utilizarían para las siguientes reuniones y de ese modo satisfacer a sus clientas.

Se podría decir que aquel era un día normal, un día común de opinar y decidir, ó al menos eso era lo que ella habia pensado cuando Kaoru y Hikaru le informaron de el motivo de la reunión y sin embargo, nada mas trasponer la puerta se dio cuenta que algo estaba sucediendo, algo tan fuerte que podía sentirse incluso en el aire.

Desde el efusivo abrazo de Tamaki, hasta la indescifrable mirada de Kyoya , pasando por el acoso de los gemelos, las atenciones de Money y el saludo de mas de dos palabras de Mori, todo le indicaba que algo no estaba bien, era como si buscaran obtener algo de ella y por un momento no pudo evitar tener una conspiración en su contra por parte de sus compañeros de club, para involucrarla en alguno de sus descabellados proyectos. Pero no, eso no era lo que sucedía, puesto que, tras analizar sus comportamientos se dio cuenta que cada uno actuaba por su cuenta y no en un esfuerzo coordinado y el hecho de que, tras cuarenta minutos de reunión nadie mencionara nada de algún plan o idea fuera de lo común.

-bueno, eso seria todo –anuncio Kyoya cerrando su carpeta- comenzaremos con nuestras labores mañana.

"Bien a casa, tengo cientos de cosas que hacer y...

estúpida reunión estresante, estaba tan feliz de poder irme que olvide el libro que necesitaba para mi tarea de mañana"

Reprendiéndose mentalmente por semejante descuido desanduvo todo el camino recorrido hasta hallarse frente a la sala de música y justo cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta la discusión que se llevaba a cabo dentro de esta la paro en seco.

-¡Me quieren decir que demonios pretenden Hikaru, Kaoru! –era Tamaki, aquella voz melodramática era demasiado difícil de confundir- ¡Porque de una vez les aviso... Haruhi es mía!

"¿Qué? Pero de que demonios habla este loco, ¿Cómo que suya? Me va a oír"

-Nosotros solo intentamos mostrarle quienes son mejores que otros y en todo caso, no somos los únicos también Kyoya hace su esfuerzo –la irrupción de las voces de Hikaru y Kaoru, como siempre diciendo lo mismo y al mismo tiempo le impidieron abrir la puerta- ¿Por qué a él no le dices nada?

-Lo mío con Haruhi es distinto –ante este comentario los otros tres chicos lo miraron completamente sorprendidos, mientras Haruhi abría al máximo los ojos al no poder comprender mucho (por no decir nada) de aquella conversación- Pero en todo caso y ya que parece que todos planean confesarse, porque no escuchar también a Honey y a Mori, ellos también tienen mucho que decir.

-Pues si, si me gusta –esta vez fue la voz de Honey la que se escucho con claridad a través de la puerta- Ella es fantástica como un pastel de chocolate.

"¡Un pastel!, bueno podría reír de ese comparativo si no fuera porque es de mi de quien hablan!"

dentro de la sala, el ambiente era sumamente hostil, cada uno de ellos parecía querer fulminar a los otros con la intensidad de su mirada, pero por sobre todo habia un poco de expectación puesto que Mori aun no decía nada.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Tamaki- ¿Ella no te gusta verdad? Vamos di algo, que sientes Mori, por mas doloroso que sea, quiero saber quienes conspiran en contra de mi relación con Haruhi.

-Yo no tengo nada que decir- su voz imperturbable como siempre le anuncio que su momento de interrumpir aquello habia llegado asi que abrió la puerta sin dudar

-¡HARUHI! –tal vez si hubiesen visto un fantasma su reacción abría sido menos exagerada, parecían ladrones sorprendidos en medio de un crimen- ¿Qué...que haces aquí?

-Bueno, pues lo que sucede es que yo olvide un libro y como lo necesito me regrese por él, ¿Y ustedes, que hacen todavía aquí?

-Bueno pues...

-Haruhi, ¿Por casualidad escuchaste algo de lo que hablábamos antes de que entraras?-"Kyoya como siempre deseando saber mas de lo que debe e intentando manejar la situación"

-Pues no la verdad no, ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo que no deba saber?

-¡No, no Haruhi!, no pasa nada, y tranquila toma tu libro y ve a casa –"Tamaki corriéndome" –anda se te hará tarde.

-Si tienes razón –Haruhi camino hasta la mesa donde se encontraba su libro y lo tomo –bueno chicos nos vemos mañana.

Distraídos como estaban Mori aprovecho para salir de la sala, privándolos a todos de saber que ocurría dentro de su cabeza y porque no dentro de su corazón.

-Maldición ha huido como un cobarde –Dijo Tamaki, una ves que estuvo seguro que Haruhi se habia ido y no podría oírlos, aunque claro ella no habia podido contenerse y se hallaba de vuelta frente a la puerta escuchando todo- Bueno, eso ya no importa lo que me interesa ahora es saber cuales son sus intenciones.

-¿Cuáles son las tuyas? –pregunto Kyoya- anda porque no nos dices en que momento dejo de ser tu "hija" para convertirse en algo diferente.

-Pues, bueno, ella me gusta y yo solo quiero darle a ella la oportunidad de ser feliz a lado e alguien tan maravillosos como yo.

-Pues nosotros solo queremos que ella se divierta, y que mejor que con uno de nosotros a su lado para mostrarle el lado divertido del romance.

-Pues yo quiero que sea mi esposa –Esa respuesta sonó exactamente igual que si hubiese sido dicha por Hikaru y Kaoru, con la leve diferencia de que eran las voces de Honey y Kyoya las que la decían- vaya parece que solo Honey y yo vamos por todo.

-¿Y que planeas hacer para ese "por todo" Kyoya?

-No planeo compartir mis estrategias contigo, y supongo que Honey y los gemelos piensan exactamente igual que yo, asi que, la pregunta correcta seria ¿Jugaremos limpio ó nos apuñalaremos por la espalda en el proceso?

-Somos miembros del Host Club, somos una familia y como tal, no podemos permitir que algo a si nos separe para siempre ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto pero, ¿Seguirás diciendo lo mismo si Haruhi no te elige a ti?

-Es verdad, por que después de todo será ella quien decida, si es que no lo ha hecho aun, puesto que, tal vez a ella ya le guste alguien y ni siquiera sea uno de nosotros.

"En que momento Honey se volvió un experto en los asuntos del amor, como pueden hablar de estas cosas tan a la ligera"

-Bien dada la situación, propongo que le planteemos nuestros deseos a Haruhi y dependiendo de sus sentimientos sabremos como proceder.

-Pues de una ves les digo que nada va a detenerme para vivir un dulce romance con mi linda Haruhi.

-¿Asi? Pues nosotros de una vez les avisamos que si ella elige a cualquiera que no sea nosotros, abandonaremos el club para siempre.

-Lo mismo digo –coincidió Honey- no tengo intención de quedarme a ver algo asi.

-Yo tampoco me quedaría y menos aun, porque no planeo quedarme de brazos cruzados, a pesar de lo que ella elija, se que con un poco de dedicación, no seria difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Entonces porque esperar, disolvamos esto de una ves –La voz de Tamaki ya no sonaba como siempre, al parecer hablaba en serio y a Haruhi eso la sorprendió mas que todo lo demás- si asi es como quieren que sea adelante.

-Necesitamos pensarlo un poco mas, no debemos precipitarnos –al parecer Honey también se preocupo por el tono de Tamaki- hablaremos de esto mañana con mas calma ¿Si?

Haruhi se alejo de la puerta lo mas silenciosa y rápidamente posible, lo menos que necesitaba era ser descubierta espiando, seguramente le dirían que, ya que lo sabia todo tendría que decidir en ese momento y, la verdad era que no se sentía capaz de algo asi.

"Desintegrar el Host Club, solo porque todos dicen quererme –Esa idea daba vueltas en la cabeza de Haruhi y la hacia sentirse tristemente culpable- después de todo ellos ya llevan mas de un año juntos, no puedo creer que ahora por mi culpa quieran echar todo por la borda, en especial después del incidente con aquella chica francesa. No, eso no es justo, yo se cuan importante es el club para todos, no puedo permitir que todo termine por mi... aun cuando eso signifique no revelar mis verdaderos sentimientos, prefiero que todos sigamos juntos a decirle a él lo que siento."


	2. ENVIDIA

QUIERO AGRADECER POR LOS REVIEWS RECIBIDOS, EN ESTE CAPITULO HE TRATADO DE HACER LA REDACCION MAS CLARA, Y ESPERO RECIBIR NUEVAS OPINIONES, GRACIAS

ENVIDIA

Veinte minutos, era todo lo que faltaba para que se reuniera con los otros miembros del host club, mientras tanto se esforzaba en caminar lo mas lento posible, no quería llegar antes de la hora –en realidad ni siquiera quería llegar- estaba tan preocupada. ¿Qué haría si llevaban a cabo el plan de Kyoya y la ponían a decidir entre alguno de ellos? No, todo menos eso, no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a todos, menos aun cuando estaba consiente de que si habia alguien, un miembro del club capaz de hacerla contener el aliento.

-¡Haruhi, al fin llegas! –la recibió Tamaki bastante emocionado"¿por qué no hay ninguna chica aun?"- ven, solo faltabas tu.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros Haruhi, tenemos un asunto que tratar –anuncio el chico rubio como si nada, mientras ella presentía lo peor.

-¿Ah, si? Bueno, pues... adelante, díganme de que se trata.

"¿Por qué me miran asi?, como si fuese alguien diferente y esa actitud, me da escalofríos, esto es tan incomodo"

-Pues es muy simple –Para Kyoya todo siempre parece menos de lo que es –Nos gustas a todos –Dijo mientras extendía un brazo señalando a los otros miembros del Host Club- y nos interesa saber si a ti, te agrada uno en particular

-¿A todos? –"Algo asi podría ser realmente cierto, es decir gustarle a tantos chicos, pero en especial a él" Yo... no se que decir, la...

-Creo que es un poco incorrecto lo que has dicho –La frase de Haruhi murió en sus labios ante la brusca interrupción de Mori, quien mientras hablaba se adelanto hasta poner se entre Kyoya y Haruhi- No todos estamos interesados en ella, al menos no de esa forma, bueno , al menos no yo, yo solo la veo como una compañera mas y... en vista de que hoy no habrá actividades en el club tal vez lo mejor es que yo me vaya.

La actitud del joven impresiono a todos en especial a Haruhi, de tal forma que para cuando se dieron cuanta, el joven ya habia abandonado el salón con el mismo aire solemne de siempre, ahora la situación se volvía menos complicada para ella depuse de todo ya solo eran cinco los presentes y si lograra quitárselos de encima todo estaría bien.

-Vaya después de todo creo que me equivoque con él, pero mejor asi, después de todo el ya tiene un compromiso de matrimonio.

-¡¿Qué es cierto lo que dices Kyoya?! –pregunto Tamaki bastante impresionado- ¡No lo sabia!

-Pero es cierto, lo comprometieron hace tres años –Ahora quien captaba la atención de todos debido a aquella información era Honey, aun que el no parecia bastante complacido con su relato –Yo solo la he visto una vez y la verdad no me agrado, es demasiado frivola para él, aunque claro no se lo que Takashi piensa sobre ella y aunque no le agradara, pero lo que si se es que él no se opondrá a ese compromiso. Lo pero de todo es que se casaran cuando ambos acaben el instituto.

-¡pero, eso no es demasiado pronto? –Esta vez fueron los gemelos quienes emitieron la pregunta- No deberían esperar un poco, es decir, me parece que son demasiado jóvenes para el matrimonio.

-Pero fue el padre de ella quien puso fecha y dudo mucho que les preguntaran a ellos –les respondió Honey.

-Bueno, como sea, me parece que nos estamos desviando de lo que realmente nos interesa –apunto Kyoya dando el tema por terminado –Entonces Haruhi ¿te gusta algún de nosotros?

-No –"Genial, conteste demasiado rápido, abre sonado creíble o no, maldición espero que si porque mentir no me hace ninguna gracia- yo, no siento ningún interés en particular por... ninguno de ustedes, yo solo los veo como mis amigos.

-¿A caso hay alguien mas? -maldición ¿por qué Kyoya es tan suspicaz¿Qué le contesto? -¿Quién es él Haruhi?

-Bueno pues, no creo que debiera contestar a esa pregunta, eso no es algo que les concierna a ustedes, después de todo mis sentimientos solo me pertenecen a mi y en todo caso, lo único que puedo decirles en este momento es que no me interesa tener nada que ver con alguien, tengo una meta muy importante por alcanzar y... no tengo tiempo que perder.

-Pero Haruhi, no te parece que es un desperdicio que andes por la vida tu sola –los gemelos asintieron fervientemente ante ese melodramático argumento de Tamaki- ¡Vamos debes de pensar un poco mas en ti!

-Basta Tamaki, no la molestes mas con eso –Kyoya corto el discurso de su amigo, pero la verdad Haruhi no creía que debiera sentirse agradecida con él en especial por el brillo de su mirada- Lo importante es que aun cuando exista un afortunado en tu corazón, tenemos la oportunidad de hacerte cambiar de opinión.

-Pero yo...

-Silencio –"Maldito loco autoritario, y pensar que... Kyoya-No trates de oponerte, deja que las cosas pasen.

-pero supongo que todos tendremos las mismas oportu7nidades –Kyoya desvió su mirada hacia Tamaki quien esperaba expectante la respuesta- ¿Verdad que si Kyoya?

-Y respetaremos la decisión de Haruhi –eso lo aporto Honey.

-Si eso nos parece bien –"claro pónganse de acuerdo todos sin preguntarme nada a mi".

-Hagan lo que quieran, a mi me da lo mismo lo que intenten, siempre que no afecte su amistad al club.

-Opino igual que ella –"Honey parece ser el único mas coherente de todos"- No creo que sea buena idea separarnos por un poco de rivalidad.

Después de ese ultimo comentario, la reunión se dio por terminada y cada uno se retiro de la sala para dedicarse a sus asuntos personales, siempre que pudieran apartar de sus memorízalas palabras de Haruhi _eso no es algo que les concierna a ustedes,_ _mis sentimientos solo me pertenecen a mi_, y es que la duda de que alguien tuviese ya un lugar preferente en el corazón de la chica los importunaba un poco.

-"No me interesa quien sea seguro no es ni la mitad de atractivo que yo" –pensaba Tamaki de camino a su casa.

-"Soy superior a cualquiera, solo es cuestión de demostrárselo a ella", "Haruhi necesita a alguien que la entienda y quien mejor que yo" –Bueno al menos los gemelos piensan por separado.

-"darme por vencido no es una opción, sin importar quien sea el elegido por Haruhi" –Quien sino Kyoya podría pensar asi.

-"¡No importa lo que pase yo voy a hacer algo por mantenerme cerca de ella!"-El único positivo, pero menos pretensioso era Honey

Pero lo que rondaba por la Baeza de Haruhi, eso, bueno era mucho mas complicado.


	3. PEREZA

PEREZA

Afortunada, si esa era la única palabra con la cual podía describirse a si misma en ese preciso momento, después de toda la tensión acumulada en la semana por culpa de los miembros del host club. Pero no, no volvería a pensar en eso, al menos no esa hermosa mañana de domingo en la que por fin contaba con una merecida dosis de tranquilidad y privacidad, si tenia cientos de actividades por realizar y sin embargo se sentía a gusto puesto que no habría una horda de chicos apresurándose a molestarla con un acoso a discreción ó cualquier otra de sus estúpidas "técnicas" de conquista; ¿Qué a caso ella no habia sido clara? No quería nada con nadie, quería poder tener tiempo libre para ella, para sus estudios y de ese modo lograra que valiera la pena el estudiar en aquel instituto, ó es que acaso era tan difícil comprender que ella no era como las otras chicas de su edad.

Pero para mala suerte de Haruhi, no siempre se puede tener algo en la vida sin pagar el precio y eso lo comprobó cuando un par de minutos después, su interesante lectura fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

-¡Buenos días! –La saludo Honey con una nota de incontenible alegría y su particular sonrisa y para mayor sorpresa de la chica, completamente solo- ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

-Buenos días... pues yo –la chica aun se estiraba tratando de descubrir a los otros chicos pero no, no habia nadie mas a la vista.

-Salgamos juntos ¿si?

-No, yo tengo...

-Vamos, no tienes planes y la tarea no cuanta¡Por favor!, seria divertido.

Derrotada ante la insistencia del chico Haruhi acepto ir con él, haciéndolo pasar a su departamento para poder cambiarse de ropa, por algo mas apropiado para la calle. "¿Por qué no se me ocurrió que podrían venir hasta aquí? Bueno al menos no han llegado los cinco, aunque es raro que Honey venga sin Mori, pero supongo que, como a él no le intereso le dio flojera venir, aunque aun es temprano¡Ay no, donde lleguen los otros, que tortura!, mejor asi, salgo con él y me olvido de los demás, después de todo ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Igual y conozco algo nuevo sobre Honey.

Se arreglo un poco y sin siquiera preguntar a donde la iban se dejo llevar por él, para descubrir, no sin cierta obviedad que el gran plan consistía en visitar una costosa y exclusiva cafetería donde, según palabras del chico se vendían unos de los postres mas deliciosos de la cuidad.

Después de pedir un café y un postre sentados uno frente al otro, la chica se dio cuanta que aquello iba a distar mucho de ser divertido, después de todo, Honey parecía sumido en un maravilloso mundo donde ella simplemente no existía.

"¿Esto es una cita?, no entiendo nada, hace apenas unos días estuvo de acuerdo con Kyoya respecto a que yo le gusto, es mas le oí decir que me quería por esposa y ahora, se comporta como si yo fuese poco menos que un cuadro en la pared"

Y nadie podría culparla por no entender nada, cuando se encontraba en un sitio lleno de parejas bastante cariñosas, con un ambiente que se prestaba para el mas romántico de los encuentros, a solas con un chico y en una situación completamente... NORMAL, carente de cualquier insinuación o comentario alusivo al amor, puesto que las frases que él le habia dedicado eran mas del estilo de _¿Por qué no pruebas esto?_ y_ Yo seria completamente feliz pasando todo el día aquí._ Pero hasta ahora ni una sola palabra respecto a sus sentimientos.

"Vaya, si realmente su plan es casarse conmigo, creo que tendría que empezar a investigar si su obsesión por los dulces se consideraría infidelidad."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-¡Kyoya! –Grito Tamaki en cuanto escucho la voz de su amigo al otro lado de la línea, se hallaba en uno de sus habituales ataques de pánico, parado frente a la puerta de la casa de Haruhi y tras diez minutos de tocar el timbre, recurría a la única persona que sabia podría darle alguna noticia de ella- ¡Haruhi no esta en casa!

-¿Y? –fue la corta y fría respuesta que recibió el rubio –No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de donde pueda estar, se supone que hoy estaría en casa todo el día, si no esta, bueno ya no es mi asunto.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?! –pregunto Tamaki, quien habia pasado de la histeria al enfado.

-Si, lo se, pero no me preocupa, en todo caso considero buena idea que ella salga, que se distraiga, últimamente la he visto un poco tensa.

-No, si el que salga tampoco me preocupa, lo que realmente lo hace es el hecho de que no este sola¿Qué tal que esta en una cita con alguien?

-Déjalo ya Tamaki, mañana la veras en el instituto asi que lo mejor será que vuelvas a casa ¿de acuerdo?

Tamaki congo molesto, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Después de todo Haruhi era ilocalizable, ni siquiera se habia llevado con ella el celular que le dieran Hikaru y Kaoru, pues ya lo habia escuchado sonar un par de veces dentro de la casa y Kyoya, quien solía conocer todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la chica escogía ese día para no hacer absolutamente nada –incluyendo el ser de ayuda- en fin, tendría que volver a casa, ya después pasaría tiempo con ella

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Haruhi –la llamo levemente el chico sentado frente a ella y la chica no pudo mas que levantar la vista del plato para enfocarlo mejor, a pesar de que algo le decía que por fin habia llegado el momento.

Ante la cara de incertidumbre de ella, él no pudo mas que sonreír, colocando los brazos sobre la mesa, mas específicamente las manos sobre las de ella que descansaban a ambos lados de su plato e inclinándose levemente hacia ella, haciendo que Haruhi se pusiera irremediablemente nerviosa, después de todo ella no podía negar el suave encanto de aquel hombre, porque visto asi de cerca y en aquella posee mas acorde a su edad, era innegable que ya no era un niño.

-Se sincera conmigo Haruhi ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

-Yo, yo...ya...respondí –"Maldita sea porque balbuceo¿Qué me pasa?"-ya respondí esa... esa pregunta.

-Pues a mi me pareció que no eras sincera y te comprendo, Kyoya y Tamaki pueden ejercer mucha presión sobre una persona cuando se lo proponen no por nada son "papá" y "mamá" –le dijo el sin cambiar un solo ápice su tono cordial y su postura que irradiaba confianza, una confianza de la cual ella carecía en ese momento-Por eso, te pido que a mi no me mientas.

-No... no hay nadie...no fuera... del club.

-Eso significa que si te gusta uno de nosotros ¿Verdad?

Silencio, eso era todo lo que Haruhi podía hacer, permanecer callada, en ese preciso instante se sentía un poco aturdida y por tanto completamente capaz de abrirle su corazón al chico sonriente que aguardaba su respuesta, pero no, no podía hacerlo, después de todo ¿cuál podría ser la reacción de Honey si supiera sobre sus sentimientos?

-Ya es tarde –soltó como si se tratara de una maquina y aparto las manos de las del chico- y... si no te molesta, me gustaría volver a mi casa.

-Comprendo –murmuró él mientras pedía la cuenta- ¿Pero sabes que? No se puede huir por siempre Haruhi.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Después de acompañar a la chica de vuelta a casa sin hacer la mas mínima mención de la pregunta no respondida por ella, Honey se dirigió de vuelta a su propia casa y ciertamente no le sorprendió hallar en ella aun confundido takashi aguardando por él.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que saldrías? –pregunto Mori en cuanto vio a Honey trasponer la puerta - ¿Podría haberte acompañado?

-No hacia falta, además lo que tenia que hacer, debía hacerlo solo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?, esa no es una actitud muy usual en ti.

-En todo caso y para que dejes de preocuparte, te diré que estuve en una cita con Haruhi –le comento recalcando las palabras cita y Haruhi, mismas que ejercieron un extraño efecto en su interlocutor- y he de admitir que estoy mas que cansado, aunque la verdad valio la pena, asi que, nos vemos mañana Takashi.

Honey paso de largo junto al otro chico y se dirigió a un pasillo cercano, con una sonrisa en el rostro misma que se engrandeció al oír a Mori llamándolo.

-¿Salieron junto con los otros miembros del club?

¿Takashi¿Por qué no dejas de fingir que ella no te interesa? –le pregunto a su vez el chico rubio- Es decir, entiendo que quieras engañar a los demás, pero a mi, en todo caso, te diré que no, solo salimos ella y yo, porque a diferencia tuya, yo no planeo sentarme a ver como otro se queda con Haruhi, ese no es el estilo de la familia, pensé que lo sabias.

Y asi, sin agregar otra palabra Honey se marcho dejando a Mori mas confundido de lo que podía haber estado y es que al final Mitsukuni tenia razón, el simplemente no estaba haciendo nada.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Disculpas por la tardanza y un agradecimiento por los reviews, en serio me emocio bastante cada vez que leo uno.


	4. GULA

GULA

Quien podría decir que la perspectiva de una fiesta particular en una de las casas de playa de Kyoya lograría alterar la salud mental de una persona tan centrada como ella, quizás nadie y sin embargo es lo que le estaba sucediendo en este preciso instante.

Justo en este momento se encontraba atrincherada en la habitación que le habían designado, si alguien le hubiese explicado la razón que tendría Honey al decirle que es imposible huir por siempre tal vez se abría replanteado la posibilidad de no acudir a aquel viaje, pero no, habia caído como la mas ilusa de las chicas, después de todo, no se habia tomado la molestia de preguntar si aquella repentina excursión era por cuestiones de "trabajo" o, como era el caso, una nueva estrategia de conquista.

Habia soportado las insinuaciones durante el viaje, pero en ese momento no le habían parecido nada alarmante, asi que se mentalizo para permitir que cada comentario se le resbalara, ya no les daría el gusto de afectarla con sus niñerías, pero el verdadero martirio comenzó cuando arribaron a la hermosa casa y se descubrió sola en medio de esa marea de hormonas que representaban sus compañeros de club. El único que no parecía un cazador sobre su presa era Honey, quien se habia limitado a lanzarle una que otra furtiva sonrisa y quien en cuanto llegaron a la casa y al ver la cara de la chica le habia cedido amablemente dos enormes cajas de chocolate que llevaba para él.

-_Esto hará tu fin de semana mas llevadero, créeme, no hay nada que una buena barra de chocolate no pueda solucionar_ –Esas habían sido las palabras del joven rubio al momento de entregarle las cajas y ciertamente Haruhi no se sintió con ánimos para nada mas que abrir una caja, sacar una barra y devorarla con ímpetu- _todo ira bien Haruhi, ya lo veras._

Tamaki

Lindo, si, un poco extravagante, quizás, pero al fin y al cabo una buena persona ó al menos hasta que se le daba por perseguir a Haruhi en sus dos horas con ella –Si los malditos conspiradores lo acordaron todo, cada quien tendría dos horas para estar con ella a solas y tratar de llegar hasta su corazón- y ciertamente el hacia un gran esfuerzo por demostrar a la chica todas las ventajas de salir con él.

-Bien mi querida Haruhi, como te decía, no existe nada mas importante en la vida de una persona que el vivir un amor puro, tener a tu lado a un hombre que sepa cuidar de ti como la mas hermosa flor, y créeme cuando te digo que solo alguien con mi sensibilidad podría ser eso y mas por ti.

-Aja –era la tercera vez que ese sonido abandonaba los labios de la chica, quien con una barra de chocolate a la mitad escuchaba o fingía escuchar el discurso de Tamaki.

-Haruhi, eres la mas encantadora flor que adorna este mundo, te mereces a alguien capaz de idolatrarte como solo tu te mereces, ese es mi sueño y estoy dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible por cumplirlo, pues tu felicidad es lo mas importante para mi.

Y entre esos y otros argumentos, Haruhi aprovecho para desconectarse del lugar, después de todo y como siempre, Tamaki no esperaba que aquello fuese un dialogo, él era mucho mas feliz con aquellos monólogos ininterrumpidos y ciertamente ella prefería ignorarlo y cuando algo de lo que decía ameritaba una exclamación de protesta se callaba asi misma con la ayuda del chocolate, después de todo ¿Qué caso tenia discutir?

El siguiente en la lista era Kaoru, pero fiel a sus principios unió sus dos horas con las dos de su hermano Hikaru, convirtiendo aquello en las cuatro horas mas raras de todo aquel día, basta decir que una caja completa de chocolate se esfumo de las manos de la chica, en un intento de no responder a las preguntas e insinuaciones de aquellos incorregibles chicos.

-Vamos Haruhi¿Acaso no crees que podría ser divertido unirte a la familia?

-Si, además ni siquiera pensamos presionarte para que elijas entre alguno de nosotros ¿Puedes probar primero?

-Claro, si al final no puedes decidir siempre podemos compartir ¿No Kaoru?

-Si es lo que Haruhi desea, por mi esta bien.

Ni una sola palabra, la chica caminaba entre ambos, buscando un lugar donde detenerse a descansar, sin embargo le parecía que aquello seria simplemente imposible si llevaba a cada uno de los gemelos a cada lado.

Aquello era mas de lo que cualquiera debía o podría soportar, aquello no era justo, porque conspiraban de ese modo en contra de ella, que no podían entender que ella no sentía nada por ninguno; y para rematar su mala suerte aquel agudo y creciente dolor en el estomago que la hacia sentir aun mas molesta.

"Estúpida, te excediste con el chocolate, pero quizás esa sea una buena solución" –Hikaru, Kaoru, lo lamento pero no me estoy sintiendo nada bien, necesito unos minutos, enseguida los veo.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta su habitación,asi era como habia acabado atrincherada en la habitación que le habían designado pues una vez ahí no quiso correr riesgos y aseguro la puerta, de ese modo nadie podría reclamarle que les arruinara su jueguito, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo podría permanecer ahí?

Se recostó en la cama, quería unos minutos... veinte, quizá treinta, despejarse un poco y pensar en argumentos adecuados para hacerles entender que aquel plan descabellado y carente de pies y cabeza jamás podría funcionar, al menos no con ella ¿O a caso la creían tan desesperada para caer ante un par de palabras y promesas?

Diez minutos encerrada, cero ideas en la cabeza y un terrible dolor de estomago que comenzaba a extenderse hacia su cabeza, se sentía pesada y con un poco de nauseas ¿Y todo por qué? Por hacerle caso a Honey y dejar que los chocolates le alegraran la perspectiva, pero lo que él nunca le menciono era que debía ir con calma¡Claro es tan fácil pensar que un poquito mas de lo normal no podría hacerte daño!

"Se acabo, ya no puedo mas con esto" –Sentía que iba a estallar, las nauseas eran insoportables, asi que sin esperar mas corrió al baño a vomitar- "Que alivio, espero ahora poder sentirme mejor" –Y relativamente asi fue, es mas se podría decir que aquella frustrante experiencia le habia demostrado que huir no era una buena solución, debía dejar de escudarse en evasivas o golosinas y encarar la situación.

Salio de la habitación, con una inusitada cautela, como si temiera encontrarse con un animal salvaje en vez de alguno de los chicos. Antes que a cualquiera, enfrentaría a Hikaru y a Kaoru, después de todo aun estaba dentro del tiempo otorgado a los chicos para ella, les diría que los estimaba solo como amigos, que eran geniales y que no deseaba perder su amistad, pero nada mas. Después hablaría con Tamaki y le daría un argumento, bastante similar y luego...

-Haruhi –Le fue completamente inevitable saltar del susto, estaba tan concentrada planeando su estrategia que no se dio cuenta en que momento una de las puertas del pasillo se abrió, menos aun que quien salía de aquella habitación era él- ¿Qué te ocurre me dijo Hikaru que no te encontrabas bien?

-Ah, bueno pues... me hicieron mal los chocolates.

-Era de esperarse, te vi comerlos como si en ello se te fuese la vida.

-Pero ahora ya me siento mejor, asi que...

-me alegra oír eso, ahora ¿Por qué no pasas y charlamos unos minutos?

-Haruhi se quedo sin palabras, estaba lista para enfrentar a cualquiera menos a él, Kyoya no era del tipo de personas al cual se le pudiera mentir o convencer con facilidad, él era especial ella lo sabia, lo sentía; Kyoya jamás se creería cualquier cosa que ella le dijera, él iría mas allá¿Seria capaz de darse cuenta de lo que realmente ella sentía? Seguro que si, la vería por dentro y por fuera, se enteraría de cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, seria como si la escaneara, como si viera desnuda su alma; estaba entre la espada y la pared, su cabeza le gritaba que no se rindiera, que se alejara que no le dejara descubrirla, pero sus piernas se quedaron ahí, estáticas.

Kyoya por otro lado aguardaba pacientemente recargado contra el marco de la puerta, consiente de la indecisión de la chica, consiente de que aquella era su mejor oportunidad para tomar la delantera ante todos los otros miembros del host.

Al final y completamente desconectada de si misma se vio trasponiendo la puerta mientras el chico colocaba en su rostro una inequívoca sonrisa de triunfo, estaba claro Kyoya estaba a punto de comérsela viva.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Gracias por el apoyo, he leido y releido todos los reviews de la historia y me alegra que les guste, esta ves espero actualizar mas pronto puesto que el siguiente capitulo ya esta casi terminado.


	5. AVARICIA

AVARICIA

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por una lámpara, con las cortinas cerradas –a pesar de que no eran mas de las dos- y un ambiente un tanto frío, mismo al que Haruhi le atribuía esa sensación de estar cometiendo un error, era la primera vez que sentía que no era dueña de si misma, que se sentía insegura, en una sola palabra: frágil.

Kyoya le indico una pequeña mesita con dos sillas cerca de la ventana y ella no dudo en tomar asiento, siendo sincera con ella misma sentía que en cualquier momento las piernas le fallarían y se iría contra el suelo, él en cambio parecía mas seguro que de costumbre –si es que eso era posible- y bastante satisfecho con la situación. Tomo asiento frente a Haruhi y sin preámbulo alguno comenzó.

-¿Por qué Haruhi¿Por qué te niegas a revelar tus sentimientos?, Me queda claro que no te gusta ningún chico del instituto y dudo mucho que se trate de alguien de tu antigua escuela, te aferras al argumento de que ninguno de nosotros te gusta y sin embargo me cuesta mucho creer que eso se cierto –Haruhi, no se habia atrevido a mirar a Kyoya a la cara y después de oírlo hablar se dio cuenta que asi era mejor- ¿Tal ves sea que te gusta tener a mas de un chico a tu disposición y por eso no haces nada para parar todo esto?

-Claro que no –respondió ella en voz extremadamente baja- esta situación me altera los nervios, en realidad pensaba charlar con ustedes para que dejaran esto en paz.

-Pero supongo que sabes que nadie dejara de acosarte mientras crean que tienen una oportunidad.

-Pero yo jamás le he dado esperanzas a ninguno, yo... –"Yo ni siquiera se lo que realmente quiero, por una parte me gustaría que me dijera que le gusto y por otra no me siento lista para salir con alguien".

-¿Tu que Haruhi? No me digas que has caído tan bajo como para tratar de engañarte tu sola

-ella no pudo evitar estremecerse ante estas palabras, porque quizás no estuviesen tan equivocadas- En todo caso, yo no dije que les dieras esperanzas, pero, si tu no tienes a nadie, ni te interesa alguien en particular, nada nos impide a nosotros creer que tenemos una mínima oportunidad ¿No crees?

Si el tenia razón otra vez, su argumento era bastante razonable tomando en cuenta que aquellos chicos no eran de los que se daban por vencidos con facilidad, quizás porque eran ricos y no sabían de limitantes, quizás porque ya habían comprobado que convencerla no era tan difícil como parecía a simple vista, o simplemente porque la suerte no estaba de su lado, como casi siempre.

-Eso no es justo.

-Quien necesita detenerse a pensar en justicia cuando se trata de obtener lo que se desea ó dime Haruhi¿No estarías dispuesta a pasar por sobre lo que sea con tal de cumplir tus sueños?, porque al menos yo si.

-No lo se, me gustaría decir que no, pero no lo se, últimamente ya no se nada, al menos no de lo que tiene que ver con mis sentimientos.

-No me sorprende, he notado un ligero cambio en ti, producto de un exceso de atenciones, de innumerables acosos y sobretodo de ese insensato afán tuyo de negarte a sentir, -"¿Negarme a sentir?, si claro todo seria mucho menos complicado si solo se tratara de eso, el problema radica en que si siento y en que ese sentimiento me da miedo"- Todo esta en tus manos Haruhi, solo di la verdad¿Por qué te cuesta tanto admitir que eres una chica como las demás? Que puede enamorarse, que puede flotar en una nube y verlo todo de color rosa. El que te vistas como un chico no significa que actúes como uno, porque aun cuando lo intentes en tu corazón seguirás siendo una chica, con todo lo que eso implica.

-Y entonces ¿Qué me sugieres? –Grave error, pedirle un consejo a Kyoya no era lo mas apropiado, después de todo él no seria capaz de sugerirle alguno que lo beneficiara en el proceso- ¿Por qué la verdad lo único que yo quiero es que este juego termine, quiero recuperar la tranquilidad y el tiempo libre del que disfrutaba antes de su múltiple declaración de amor.

-Ya te lo dije antes, se sincera, admite que alguien te gusta, danos un nombre y te aseguro que todos se apartaran de ti, puesto que nadie se atrevería a forzarte a quererlo.

-Yo no creo eso, después de todo forzarme a querer a alguno es exactamente lo que han estado haciendo y... –Se corto en seco al sentir las manos de Kyoya sobre sus mejillas obligándola a mirarle a la cara¿En que momento se habia puesto de pie para situarse justo a lado suyo? Medio hincado de tal forma que sus rostros quedaran uno frente al otro- ¿Qué? Kyoya...

-¡Te ves mucho mejor cuando te sonrojas¿lo sabias?!

Silencio.

-Se te esta haciendo costumbre dejar las frases a medias, pero por si te interesa saberlo, nadie te a forzado a nada, por el contrario, todos permanecen expectantes por saber si lograran o no enamorarte y temerosos de que exista algún afortunado que sin hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo se haya colado en tu corazón.

Quería pedirle que la soltara que dejara de hipnotizarla con esa mirada tan profunda y devastadora, quería decirle cualquier cosa, con tal de zafarse de él, pero su voz se negaba a obedecer a su deseos y se hallaba escondida en alguna parte de su garganta.

-Un nombre Haruhi, real ficticio lo que prefieras, es mas puedes elegir a cualquiera y con eso te libras de los demás, aunque déjame decirte que si te inclinas por lo ultimo, seria mejor que me escogieras a mi.

Señal de alarma, el cuerpo de Haruhi reacciono como si en lugar de aquellas palabras hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, levantándose abruptamente de la silla y mirando a Kyoya como si recién se hubiese percatado de su presencia, a penas si le dio tiempo a él de levantarse también y mirarla desde su altura con cierto aire divertido.

-¿Tu?

-¿Por qué te sorprende? Soy tu mejor opción, porque al menos yo estoy conciente de que tu no me quieres y en todo caso, se que con un poco de tiempo podría cambiar eso, pero ¿Crees que Tamaki ó Hikaru ó Kaoru ó Honey estarían dispuestos a apoyarte con semejante mentira sin sentirse ofendidos en el proceso?

-Pero... bueno yo, no tú¿No te ofenderías en esa situación?

-No, y si fueras la Haruhi de siempre no te habría hecho falta hacerme semejante pregunta puesto que habías sabido la respuesta desde el principio.

-¿por qué crees eso?

-Por la misma razón por la que me atrajiste Haruhi, no eres de la clase que se complica, eres sincera, al menos con respecto a los demás, tu sentido de lo práctico solo es equiparable con él mío y por eso, ambos sabemos que pequeñeces como ¿me amara o no? No podrían afectarme de verdad.

-Hablas como si los sentimientos fueran cosas que pueden manejarse, como objetos.

-Anda Haruhi, no seas tan estricta conmigo solo por plantearte las cosas de manera sencilla, después de todo, solo busco tu bienestar emocional, en lugar de reclamarme por eso, deberías de verle el lado bueno a la situación.

-Quisiera volver a mi habitación, me estoy sintiendo mal nuevamente.

La chica trato de pasar por un lado de él, pero Kyoya no estaba dispuesto a ponérsela tan fácil, asi que cuando ella se encontró a su lado la intercepto con uno de sus brazos y la atrajo contra su pecho, Haruhi se estremeció cuando sintió a través de su espalda el calor de él y el acompasado ritmo de su respiración, mientras ella se sentía como si se quedase sin aire.

-Tu no te sientes mal, solo estas nerviosa, pero déjame decirte que lo que te propongo no es tan malo como te imaginas, después de todo, me conoces¿Crees que seria capaz de lastimarte?, además soy uno de tus mejores prospectos después de todo, no todos los días hay un miembro de la familia Ootori, declarándote su amor ó ¿me equivoco?

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"¿Habré hecho lo correcto? Creo que me rendí demasiado rápido ante sus argumentos, quizás me precipite, debí pensármelo mejor, pedirle tiempo para analizar mi situación y su propuesta y sin embargo ya es demasiado tarde, me deje llevar por ese mar de sentimientos que él despertó en mi con esa charla. Como pude ser tan tonta para dejarme envolver por Kyoya, si yo no creo que una relación asi pueda funcionar, al menos no bajo los terminos que él me propuso, menos aun me importa el hecho de que él apellido de su familia sea muy conocido, símbolo de prestigio o poder y aun asi me deje vencer por él".

"¿Qué pensaran de mi los demás? Bueno se supone que respetarían mi decisión escogiese a quien escogiese y sin embargo el que escogiera a Kyoya los va a sorprender bastante, pues él ni siquiera necesito que llegara su turno en este estúpido juego para resultar vencedor".

"Pero ¿En verdad ha sido él quien ha hecho todo? O existe una parte de mi, que esperaba ansiosa que una oportunidad como esta se me presentara y por eso me aferre a su tonta oferta, como si fuese la ultima oportunidad de recuperar la calma y ser feliz... ¿Realmente podré ser feliz a lado de Kyoya? Como saberlo, si ni siquiera estoy segura de que él realmente siente algo por mi y yo..."

-Haruhi –La voz que la llamaba se hallaba del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, donde ella habia vuelto a refugiarse después de decirle a Kyoya que si, que lo escogía a él, "¿Acaso ya ha pasado tanto tiempo como para que sea su turno?"-Estas ahí, lo se, voy a entrar, de acuerdo.

Para cuando honey entro Haruhi apenas si se habia incorporado lo suficiente como para quedar sentada a la orilla de la cama, tenia la intención de ponerse en pie, pero con un leve gesto el chico le indico que no se moviera, en su lugar él camino hasta sentarse junto a ella.

-¿Ya es tu turno?

-No, pero dudo mucho que eso importe ahora.

"Ya lo saben, pero ¿Por qué? Yo quería estar presente cuando se enteraran, Kyoya debio esperarme ó a caso temió que me echara para atrás".

-¿Qué opinas?

-¿De que escogieras a Kyoya? –la chica asintió levemente, mientras honey tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas, consiguiendo con ello que ella dejara de ver sus rodillas para mirarlo a los ojos asiendo que se sintiera sumamente extraña- Me parece que mi opinión no interesa, después de todo, es tu decisión y yo prometí respetarla ¿por qué fue tu decisión verdad?

"Me abría gustado que me reclamara, tal ves que me dijera que no era justo que le hubiese quitado la oportunidad de convencerme, pero en lugar de eso note cierta incredulidad en su voz y en su mirada¿Acaso él sabia que aquello no era tan real como debía?"

-Haruhi, no se que es lo que realmente sientas por Kyoya pero, solo pienso decirte esto al respecto: No creo que él sea el mas indicado para ti –el chico la soltó y se levanto de la cama, se dirigió a la puerta y antes de que pudiese llegar a abrirla.

-Los demás ¿Qué piensan? –La curiosidad y el temor de la chica la llevaron a hacer aquella pregunta, pero también la creciente sensación de que se habia puesto la soga en el cuello ella sola- también creen que es un error.

-No lo se, la noticia los tomo por sorpresa y bueno, tanto Tamaki como los gemelos dijeron que necesitaban tiempo para asimilarlo asi que, se fueron Haruhi.

-Se fueron –repitió ella, repentinamente se sintió como dentro de un sueño, su voz al repetir las palabras de Honey le resulto distante y extraña, como si alguien mas hubiese hablado en su lugar- Pero, yo quería hablar con ellos.

-Lo harás después, seguro no te reclamaran nada, ellos sabían que tarde o temprano elegirías y que solo podías escoger a uno.

Haruhi se levanto de un salto y camino a largas zancadas hasta la puerta, honey al notar esto, se quedo en el marco de la puerta, aguardando por ella.

-¿Sabes donde esta Kyoya ahora?

-Seguramente en su habitación o abajo en la sala.

-necesito hablar con él

-Haruhi, -el chico la tomo de la muñeca y la miro a la cara- no quise irme antes porque necesitaba verte, saber que realmente tu habías elegido a Kyoya, pero ahora ya no me queda duda de que asi fue, asi que bueno, Takashi y yo nos iremos en cuanto tengamos listas nuestras cosas, suerte con Kyoya Haruhi.

Honey la soltó y tomo rumbo hacia su habitación, pero Haruhi se quedo ahí, pensando en que realmente su decisión si habia afectado bastante a los otros chicos, pasados unos instantes recordó su deseo de hablar con Kyoya asi que se dirigió a la habitación de este para buscarlo.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Me escogió a mi –Dijo con su habitual tono de voz a través del teléfono- ya no tienes de que preocuparte, ninguno de los otros miembros del Host Club representan ya un peligro para mi –Se hallaba de pie en la sala, de espaldas a la puerta viendo por la ventana el hermoso jardín que se extendía frente a esta- Me dijiste que estaría cometiendo el peor error si permitía que alguien me la ganara, pero al final lo conseguí, Haruhi Fujioka será mi esposa, tal y como lo diste.

Después de esa ultima frase se despido y corto la comunicación, ahí, completamente solo y con el teléfono aun entre sus manos observo como subían las cosas de Honey y Mori a una limosina y no pudo evitar reír suavemente, si habia ganado y eso por sobre todo lo demás era su mayor satisfacción y no solo eso, si no que Haruhi y él se quedarían, dentro de un par de horas, completamente solos en aquella casa.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

No habia encontrado a Kyoya en su habitación, por eso ahora se dirigía hacia la planta baja esperando encontrarlo ahí y pedirle una explicación de por que les habia contado a los demás sobre su decisión sin consultarlo antes con ella ó al menos permitirle estar presente. Se encontraba caminando tranquilamente a través del pasillo rumbo a las escaleras cuando noto que Mori salía de una de las habitaciones, se detuvo para observarlo y cuando él se percato de su presencia se dirigió hacia ella.

Haruhi trato de esbozar una sonrisa a manera de saludo, pues no le habia visto en todo él día, –Ella habia llegado con los gemelos y él habia pasado toda la mañana en su habitación- él en cambio mantenía en el rostro un semblante un tanto frio, por no decir enfadado, que la estremeció, mas aun cuando, sin darle oportunidad de decir nada la tomo por los hombros y la atrapo contra la pared.

-¿Pero que... –"¿Qué le ocurre él nunca se comporta asi?"-Mori

-Asi que te gusta Kyoya ¿Verdad Haruhi?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Mori la miro suspicaz, casi de la misma manera en que lo hiciera Honey cunado le preguntó si de verdad ella habia escogido a Kyoya. Sus manos seguían sobre sus hombros y lentamente él comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella, hasta que su cabeza quedo a lado suyo, Haruhi se sentía débil, las piernas le temblaban y él corazon le latio de prisa al sentir la calida respiración del chico contra su cuello, pero lo que finalmente la desconecto fue oirlo susurrar levemente contra su oído.

-No creo que él te merezca, tu necesitas a alguien diferente, alguien como yo.

Después de decir eso él deposito un suave beso en la curva de su cuello y se separo de ella, se dirigió a las escaleras, seguramente Mitsukuni ya lo estaría esperando para irse. Mientras que Haruhi tomaba conciencia de las palabras de Takashi, mientras recordaba las palabras de Kyoya _"...Que puede enamorarse, que puede flotar en una nube y verlo todo de color rosa"._


	6. IRA

IRA

-¿La viste verdad? –Honey no obtuvo respuesta por parte del chico que acababa de tomar asiento a lado suyo en el auto, pero tampoco le hacia falta, su semblante lo decía todo-¿Le hablaste de tus sentimientos?

-¡¿Para que?!- el tono frío en que hablo, le demostró la clase de humor de su interlocutor-¡Si prefiere a Kyoya por mi esta bien!

Honey se abstuvo de rebatirle aquella frase, después de todo que necesidad tenían de terminar peleando, se limito a esbozar una incrédula sonrisa que Mori no percibió.

Si, le habia costado sacarle la verdad a Takashi respecto a sus sentimientos por Haruhi, pero después de toda su perseverancia lo habia logrado, no importando que se sintiera un poquito mal, al descubrir que sus presentimientos eran acertados, porque aun cuando la chica le parecía la perfecta para Mori –claro que nadie lograría hacerle decir aquello en voz alta- le dolía saber que no tenia demasiadas esperanzas para con ella.

Muy a su pesar, sus esfuerzos para con la chica jamás estuvieron encaminados a conquistarla, si no a descubrir quien era el afortunado dueño de su corazón, y asi, en su diaria observación de la chica se dio cuenta que ella no sentía nada mas que un enorme aprecio por él; al menos eso era lo que Honey venia cuando la miraba a los ojos o cuando él la tocaba. No, el no iba a ser tan tonto como para tratar de engañarse a si mismo, eso se lo dejaba a los demás miembros del club, asi que, aun cuando la quisiera solo para él, también deseaba que fuera feliz, ella lo merecía. Por eso habia convencido a Mori de que fuese sincero respecto a sus sentimientos, de que hiciera un leve esfuerzo por ella, lamentablemente no habia servido de mucho.

Mientras recapitulaba acerca de la situación actual, se habia mantenido en una profunda contemplación hacia el otro chico, pero termino por apartar la mirada cuando este se volvió hacia el y lo miro bastante molesto, "Si supieras que una parte de mi, se encuentra tan molesta como tú gracias a Kyoya". Al final decidió que no era un buen momento para seguir importunando al otro chico asi que Honey termino perdiéndose en las extensiones continuas de verde que se observaban a través de su ventana, cada uno sumido en un profundo silencio.

Tan ensimismados estaban, que casi no se percataron de que el auto se detenía a la mitad de la nada, Mori fue el primero en reaccionar, disponiéndose a abandonar el vehiculo para saber que ocurría afuera, al notar esto Honey se apresuro a imitarlo, una vez en el camino no le costo nada identificar a Tamaki, Hikaru y Kaoru, que se hallaban cerca de la limosina del primero, aparentemente discutiendo.

"pero si hace casi media hora que se habían ido¿Que hacen todavía por aquí?" pensó Honey mientras ambos se dirían hacia los tres chicos.

-¡PUES ME PARECE BASTANTE INJUSTO! –La voz de Kaoru denotaba una mezcla entre molestia y confusión.

Un breve silencio siguió a ese comentario, mismo que Mori y Honey aprovecharon para posicionarse junto a los otros chicos.

-¿Le ocurrió algo al vehiculo? ó ¿por qué siguen por aquí?

-El coche esta perfecto, lo que pasa es que necesitábamos poner unos puntos en claro antes de decidir que hacer –le explicó brevemente Kaoru

-¿Ustedes también abandonaron la casa? –un leve tono de sorpresa inundaba la voz de Tamaki.

-Si, no le hallamos sentido a quedarnos por mas tiempo.

-Pero entonces –esta ves era Hikaru quien hablaba y el desconcierto en su voz era patente- ¡¿ELLOS DOS SE QUEDARON... SOLOS?!

-¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS INSINUANDO! –Honey que al parecer era el mas calmado de todos le sorprendió bastante la exclamación del siempre atento presidente del host club, pero prefirió guardarse sus comentarios

-¿INSINUAR? YO NO INSINUO NADA, ES MAS QUE CLARO LO QUE ME PREOCUPA.

-¿Acaso no confías en Haruhi? –la pregunta realizada por Kaoru, solo logro enardecer mas los sentidos de su gemelo.

-¡A ESTAS ALTURAS YA NO SE NI EN QUE CONFIAR Ó CREER, TODO ES DEMASIADO EXTRAÑO PARA MI!

Intercambiaron miradas entre ellos. Era cierto, ninguno habia pensado demasiado en que dejarían a Kyoya y a Haruhi solos en aquella apartada casa de, presas de un sinfín de sentimientos contradictorios, poner distancia entre ellos y Haruhi habia sido su prioridad y apenas ahora se percataban de que también habia sido un terrible error.

-Genial, eso significa que mientras nosotros estamos aquí, discutiendo como si todo fuese culpa nuestra, Kyoya esta de lo mas feliz en compañía de la chica. No cabe duda de quien es mucho mejor para eso de mantener la cabeza fría y asegurar sus victorias –era justamente lo que cada uno pensaba, pero solo Hikaru, con la voz cargada de sarcasmo fue capas de ponerlo en palabras audibles.

-Eso es lo de menos, Haruhi sabe cuidarse sola, siempre nos lo ha demostrado –Una alarma se activo en la cabeza de Honey en cuanto termino de articular aquellas palabras, pues cuatro pares de ojos se posaron en el en una forma muy poco amigable- Bueno, yo solo trataba de...

-¡NO TRATES¿quieres? –le soltó Tamaki en tono bastante impropio de él- ¿Y si Kyoya nos mintió? Que tal que Haruhi nunca dijo que lo quería a él, quizá solo trataba de sacarnos a nosotros de la jugada.

-SI HIZO ALGO TAN RUIN COMO LO QUE DICES ENTONCES LE PUSIMOS TODO DEMASIADO FÁCIL –dijo Hikaru, tratando de controlarse lo mas posible, pero sin obtener muy buenos resultados

-¡NO LO HIZO!, el no mintió, yo la vi. antes de irnos, ella... ella no negó las palabras de Kyoya –Su voz sonó tan cargada de furia que hasta el mismo Mori se sorprendió.

-¿Que te pasa Mori? Creía que tu eras el único que no se interesaba en ella, que no se supone que solo tienes ojos para tu prometida.

-¡LO QUE YO SIENTA O DEJE DE SENTIR ES ALGO QUE A TI NO TE INCUMBE KAORU!

-¡OYE NO LE GRITES A MI HERMANO! -¿Cómo diablos habían llegado a esto?, se cuestiono Honey al notar la creciente fricción que se respiraba en el ambiente- NOSOTROS NO TENEMOS LA CULPA DE QUE NO SEAS CAPAS DE DEFINIR TU MISMO QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES Y QUE NO.

-Pues yo voy a volver –intervino Tamaki mas serio que de costumbre- ya no me fío de esto.

-Idiotas –la habitual calma de Mori hacia rato se habia marchado dejando libre toda la frustración que sentía el chico- ¿Que no se dan cuenta? Están haciendo exactamente lo que prometieron no hacer.

-Mira, tal vez dijimos que no intervendríamos una vez que ella tomara una decisión, pero nunca, NUNCA dijimos nada respecto a dejar de quererla o de preocuparnos por ella.

-¿Preocuparnos Tamaki¿Acaso piensas que ella pueda estar en problemas con Kyoya? –La voz de Honey sonó mucho mas infantil que nunca, como un reflejo de sus propios sentimientos.

-HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN, YO ME VOY, NO TIENE CASO VOLVER NI MUCHO MENOS SEGUIR ESCUCHANDO SUS RIDICULOS INTENTOS DE NEGAR LA REALIDAD –Soltó de mala manera Mori- ¿TE QUEDAS? –Pregunto volviéndose hacia Honey quien a su vez lo miraba como si se tratase de alguien totalmente distinto a Takashi

Al no obtener respuesta lanzo un gruñido de desesperación y se volvió hacia el coche en el que habían partido de la casa de Kyoya. Ni el mismo sabia que le estaba pasando, lo cierto era que se sentía miserable, confundió y bastante mas furioso que en cualquier otra etapa de su vida.

-¿Y ustedes se van o regresan? –pregunto Tamaki a los gemelos y a Honey.

-Si realmente Kyoya mintió, si esta chantajeando o algo por el estilo a Haruhi, yo quiero saberlo, no podría soportar seguir con esta duda, asi que me regreso contigo a la casa de Kyoya.-dijo Hikaru en un tono de voz mucho mas bajo pero no menos enfadado.

-Si Hikaru va, yo también –dentro de Kaoru era mas que obvio que ambos, tanto su hermano como Tamaki eran dos necios que se negaban a ceder, pero aun cuando el no tuviera dudas de lo que sucedía tampoco podía dejar solo a Hikaru cuando este podía necesitarlo.

-Yo los acompaño, no tanto por mi, si no por ese tonto de Takashi, puesto que, de un modo u otro, ya comprobé que no tengo ni la mas mínima esperanza con Haruhi.

-Y lo dices asi de tranquilo –Tamaki esbozo una sonrisa ante la fortaleza del otro rubio- Te admiro Honey, si yo estuviera tan seguro como tu de algo asi, caería en una terrible depresión.

Asi, mientras el automóvil que transportaba a Mori continuaba alejándose de la casa de Kyoya, los otros cuatro miembros de Host club volvían, para confirmar de una vez por todas quien mentía y quien no.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

No hay mucho que pueda decir en mi defensa, salvo pedir disculpas por la tardanza y esperar que este capitulo les agrade.


	7. LUJURIA

LUJURIA

-Kyoya –lo llamo levemente Haruhi, desde el marco de la puerta –Necesito que hablemos.

El chico se volvió hacia ella y la miro como solo el podía hacerlo, con esa mirada profunda capaz de hacerla sentir transparente e indefensa, fue entonces cuando la chica fue conciente de la magnitud de su actual situación.

-Pasa Haruhi –Kyoya le indico el enorme sofá blanco frente a la chimenea y aunque ella dudo un poco termino por acercarse y tomar siento, mientras él lo hacia en un sillón cercano-¿Qué ocurre, de que necesitas que hablemos?

-Tu lo sabes tan bien como yo, esta situación no tiene sentido, yo no te quiero y aun no me explico del todo por que accedí ante tus propuestas, pues... no se pero, si algo me queda claro es que, todo eso que mencionaste respecto a las ventajas –se sentía extraña, quizá mas por esa sensación de estar hablando incoherencias se decidió a hacer una pausa para respirar profundo y reencausar la conversación- Kyoya, con sinceridad¿Tu sientes algo por mi?

El le sonrió, una mezcla de infinita paciencia y desbordante seguridad era lo que ese simple gesto le demostraba, pero ¿por qué?, a Haruhi le quedaba claro que Kyoya no era de las personas fáciles de comprender y sin embargo le parecía ilógico que se mostrara tan despreocupado, como si supiera algo que ella no.

-Tranquila Haruhi, tu misma lo has dicho, todo ha sido demasiado rápido.

-Pero no has contestado mi pregunta, yo quiero saber si...

-Haruhi, date cuenta, lo que yo te responda es lo que menos te importa, porque es de tus sentimientos de los que dudas.

-Te equivocas, yo se bien lo que siento, por eso mismo me siento arrepentida de haber aceptado tu propuesta, por que recién me doy cuenta de la magnitud de mis actos y de las consecuencias que esto nos puede traer.

-Si estas tan segura, entonces dime Haruhi¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi? Y se especifica quieres.

-Yo solo te veo como un compañero, alguien a quien respeto y admiro...

-te esfuerzas mucho Haruhi –la interrumpió él, mientras cambiaba de asiento, para terminar a unos cuentos centímetros de distancia de ella –pero temo decirte que tus esfuerzos no dan buenos resultados.

-¿De que hablas?

-No estas segura de nada, por el contrario, estas bastante confundida, lo suficiente como para creer que no prevería este pequeño cambio de parecer –Extendió su brazo hacia ella y cubrió una de sus mejillas con la palma de su mano – eres muy predecible.

-No, Ky... Kyoya, yo...

No pudo completar la frase, no era capaz si quiera de articular palabras coherentes, era como si de a poco, su cerebro fuese apagándose, hasta dejarla completamente desvalida, mientras su cuerpo, como por instinto reaccionaba a la calidez que emanaba de él, de su mirada, de el suave movimiento de la mano suya que tenia sobre el rostro.

-Dime una cosa Haruhi, si solo es admiración lo que sientes por mi¿Por qué parece agradarte tanto estar conmigo?

La respuesta no llego, pues la otra mano de Kyoya posicionándose en su cintura y atrayéndola mas hacia él, hasta dejarla atrapada en un reconfortante abrazo, acabo con cualquier posible intento de haruhi, de recobrar la cordura.

-sabes muy bien que soy quien mejor te conoce dentro del Host Club –le dijo suavemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña- y no te hablo solamente de expedientes escolares o del relato completo de tu vida antes de entrar al instituto que recibiese por parte de tu padre. Te hablo de ti, de la persona que eres en realidad, de la forma en la que piensas y en como huyes de tus propios sentimientos, porque tienes miedo ¿Verdad que no me equivoco?

Nuevamente no pudo responder, no solo por su reciente imposibilidad para rebatirle a Kyoya, si no porque no que no sabia que decir para rebatir aquella afirmación, puesto que si, era cierto, tenia miedo, no le quedaba claro el porque de ese sentimiento pero el hecho es que estaba ahí.

-Si tu confusión es tal que no puedes ni definirte a ti misma, si te cuesta tanto reconocer cada aspecto de ti, de tu personalidad ¿Que te impediría perder lo poco que tienes de ti misma hasta terminar completamente absorbida, si lo compartes con alguien?

-Pero compartir es parte de amar.

El sonido tan leve y ronco de su voz la desconcertó, era como si alguien mas hubiese emitido ese débil sonido en lugar de ella y sin embargo sabia que de un modo u otro habia conseguido recobrar la habilidad de hablar, aunque tratándose de Kyoya tal vez no podría contra sus argumentos.

-Si esa es la esencia primitiva del amor, compartir, necesitar, desear todo del ser amado y viceversa, pero la clave para que semejante fusión se realice con éxito es tener limites, por que de no imponerlos se puede caer una terrible dependencia. Eso es lo que tu no eres capaz de hacer¿Sabes por que? Porque a quien debes limitar es a ti misma, y como lograrlo si no sabes hasta donde eres capaz de llegar, si no has definido toda la extensión de ti misma que hay. Si no te conoces a ti misma, si hay partes de ti que no has considerado en la ecuación, que no eres capaz de valorar, de amar en ti misma, es obvio que salgas lastimada; puesto que, si no eres capaz de amarte¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo alguien mas? –Llevo ambas manos a los hombros de la chica y la separo levemente de él, Haruhi no protesto en lo mas mínimo, simplemente se estremeció al hallar el rostro de Kyoya tan cerca del suyo, tanto que la punta de su nariz rozaba con la suya- Debe ser muy triste darlo todo sin recibir siquiera un poco a cambio¿No crees? Por eso tu te escondes, utilizas tu coraza de chica independiente y demasiado ocupada como para gastar unos cuantos minutos de tu tiempo en el amor –él chico recargo su frente en la de ella y dejo que sus manos vagaran sobre los brazos de ella- Niégalo si quieres Haruhi, pero sabes, dentro de ti que todo lo que te he dicho es cierto.

-¿Tu me amas? Estas realmente seguro de que me amas.

-Insistes con eso, pero esta bien, si es tan necesario que lo diga en voz alta, te diré, que si lo que siento por ti no es amor, no tardara en convertirse en eso.

-Pero no puede ser, tu siempre tienes un plan, una razón que justifica todos tus actos y que siempre contempla algún beneficio para ti.

-¿Acaso temes que te mienta? –él sonrió y se separo lentamente de ella, lo suficiente para darle a Haruhi una visión completa de su rostro- ó quizá, tratas de encontrar en mi un motivo para acabar con esto, pero si es asi, desde ahora te digo que pierdes el tiempo, pues a diferencia tuya, yo no soy de los que huye.

-Pero Kyoya -¿Por qué tanto temor en su voz? Haruhi no podía entenderlo, ya no era capaz de entender nada, no mientras todas y cada una de las palabras de Kyoya flotaban dentro de su cabeza y esta a su vez, se negaba a procesarlas.

-Si tu sabes que en este momento no puedo corresponderte a ti o nadie y quizá nunca pueda hacerlo ¿Por que?

-Te equivocas Haruhi, ese "nunca", al menos en cuestiones del amor no cuanta, porque siempre hay alguien capaz de colarse hasta lo mas profundo de nuestro corazón ¡te lo digo por experiencia!

-Pero ¿Tu que ganas con eso?

-Que se supone que tengo que hacer para que entiendas que, al menos contigo no existe un objetivo particular. Créeme cuando te digo que, analice todos los pros y contras de esta situación en cuanto me di cuanta de la forma en que tu me importabas. Pero yo ya tome una decisión, no he luchado y alcanzado todas las metas que me he propuesto como para no merecer si quiera, darme un pequeño gusto.

-No entiendo, eso no tiene demasiado sentido puesto que...

-No necesitas entenderme.

-Prefiero irme, todos ya lo han hecho¿Por qué no volvemos nosotros también?

Haruhi intento levantarse pero Kyoya fue mas rápido que ella, la desestabilizo al arrastrarla de regreso al sofá y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la atrajo hacia él y la atrapo en un beso.

En un principio la incursión de Kyoya la dejo helada, por ello él no fue rechazado aunque tampoco le correspondió, sin embargo esa pasividad no duro mucho tiempo y pronto comenzó a empujarlo intentando alejarse de él.

Al final cuando logro apartarlo de ella, sintió su cara arder, desvió la mirada mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, mientras Kyoya la miraba impávido.

-Por favor vamonos quieres –él intento tomar una de las manos de ella, pero esta vez Haruhi fue mas rápida y se levanto de un salto apartándose lo mas posible de él- ¡Basta Kyoya!, tu mismo has hablado de mi, de mis sentimientos, que no comprendes que tus actos no me ayudan, me confunden mas y yo, yo ya no soy capaz de soportar mas de eso, solo quiero que me dejes en paz, que todos me dejen en paz.

-Todo es útil cuando se trata de buscar excusas¿cierto?, pero si te dije todo lo que te dije Haruhi, no fue para que lo usaras como arma en mi contra, si te lo dije fue porque quería que supieras que te conozco, que quiero ayudarte, quiero estar a tu lado, apoyarte para que superes tus miedos, porque de verdad me interesas Haruhi y a diferencia de los demás yo no planeo exigirte mas de lo que tu te sientas capaz de darme, vamos Haruhi, no te cuesta absolutamente nada el darme una oportunidad de demostrarte que no te he mentido en lo absoluto.

-Es que no entiendes Kyoya, no puedo, aun cuando quisiera no puedo, por que no solo tengo miedo de salir lastimada, si no también de saber que a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos yo ya estoy enamorada.

-Pero no de mi.

-No Kyoya, no de ti, no se que es lo que tu me inspiras, porque coincido contigo en que me gusta estar aquí, me gusta estar contigo, pero no porque te ame.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción cubrió el rostro de Kyoya mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba lentamente a ella, como si se tratase de un cazador dispuesto a atacar, Haruhi se quedo quieta, no sentía la necesidad de agrandar la distancia que los separaba, por el contrario una parte de ella deseaba repetir un poco de lo que habia pasado en el sofá, puesto que habia descubierto una agradable calma al hallarse abrazada por él, porque desconfiar, Kyoya no jugaba realmente sucio, si tenia tácticas poco comunes, pero de ahí a lastimarla, no lo creía capaz, asi que se quedo ahí, esperando, hasta hallarse nuevamente cerca, tanto que podía percibir la calidez ce su cuerpo en cada podo de la piel.

-Eso significa que aun tengo un par de puntos a favor, porque tu naturaleza auto protectora te hará huir de aquel al que amas, pero no de mi, y esa pequeña atracción que ejerzo sobre ti, me abre una pequeña puerta a tu corazón.

-Yo no creo...

Volvió a besarla, demostrándole nuevamente la veracidad de sus palabras puesto que él tenia cierto poder sobre ella, era mas que admiración, lo que sentía era demasiado fuerte, no podía negar que la naturaleza ambigua de Kyoya siempre la habia atraído como si se tratase de imanes con polos opuestos, acaso él tenia razón acaso tenia una leve oportunidad de alcanzar la felicidad, la plenitud con él a su lado. Quizá si era posible, puesto que él la hacia sentir especial, autentica, alguien que parecía poder ver a través de ella como si no hubiese ninguna barrera.

No supo como, mucho menos en que momento se encontró correspondiendo a el beso de Kyoya, se aferro a su cuello, tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre las puntas de sus pies, necesitaba estar todavía mas cerca de él, pero no sabia como puesto que, ya habia hecho todo cuanto estaba en sus manos y él no parecía tratar de presionar mas de lo que habia hecho, simplemente necesitaba demostrarle que a su lado podría tener un poco de su espacio, no tendría que ocultarse, podría seguir siendo ella sin temor de nada.

Para cuando el siguiente flechazo de conciencia la atravesó ambos habían vuelto al sofá y por un instante sus labios se habían separado para que pudieran recuperar el aliento, ella aprovecho ese lapso para mirarlo a los ojos, era sincero, absolutamente todo en él era sincero, incluido el anhelo, el deseo que podía apreciar en sus pupilas. Si tan solo ella tuviera un espejo cerca para poder comparar la imagen de él con la propia.

¿Qué le pasaba con él? Nunca antes se habia detenido a pensar demasiado en los efectos que Kyoya le producía, quizás porque siempre estaba estresada con las actividades del club y de la escuela ó porque él solía hacerla enfadar con facilidad cuando le hacia el recuento de sus deudas, pero en momentos como este, cuando no habia nada mas que su mirada fija en ella, podía respirar la tensión, la necesidad y por que no decirlo la excitación de estar a solas con él.

"¿Pero, es esto todo lo que quieres en la vida?", una pequeña lucecita en su cabeza se encendió, él le gustaba, pero era normal, era una chica y esa clase de sentimientos suelen aflorara con facilidad cuando se es adolescente y mas aun cuando él chico en cuestión es alguien como Kyoya. Aun asi, su conciencia le dictaba que basar su vida en la atracción física no era para nada saludable, después de todo ¿Cuánto puede durar algo asi? Un día, dos, una semana, un mes, con demasiada suerte un año, pero y luego...

-Es que tengo que pasarme la vida besándote para que dejes de perderte en pensamientos inoportunos –la voz de Kyoya le pareció muy lejana, pero logro su cometido distrayéndola nuevamente- Quieres que te demuestre con actos a todo lo que estoy dispuesto a llegar por ti.

-No, Kyoya lo siento esto no tiene caso, tienes razón, yo no solo te admiro, me gustas me gustas mucho, pero no es amor, y se que va a sonar estúpido pero aun cuando amar me atemoriza yo, yo quiero eso, quiero que alguien me ame y quiero amarlo también –sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojo sus brazos y entrelazo los propios en el cuello del chico- por eso te pido que me perdones y que olvides lo que supuestamente abría entre nosotros, porque no quiero lastimarte.

-Haruhi...

-Se que podría pasármelo muy bien contigo, como amigo, como algo mas tal vez, pero tan bien se que, si de verdad tu sientes algo mas que deseo por mi, al final te sentirías inconforme y algún día me reclamarías por ello.

-Esta bien, entonces que este sea el final te parece –Kyoya la aparto lentamente de él y volvió a besarla haciendo que haruhi volviese a olvidarse del suelo bajo sus pies y que ninguno se percatara del estruendo que el resto del Host club hacia al reingresar a la casa.

-¡¿Pero que...?! –No fue si no la estruendosa exclamación de Tamaki lo que logro traerlos de vuelta a la tierra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Este es el penultimo capitulo, espero que les guste mietras tanto yo hare todo lo posible por publicar el final antes del fin de semana.


	8. AMOR

AMOR

-Asi que no era mentira –el tono de voz de Hikaru asi como la cara de desilusión de todos hizo que Haruhi se sintiera bastante incomoda.

-Deberían estar en la ciudad ¿No? –Kyoya no perdió la compostura, como siempre, se puso en pie y se orientó de tal forma que quedaran todos frente a frente- ¿Qué ocurrió¿Tuvieron algún problema?

-¿En serio lo prefieres a él? –Tamaki ignoro por completo a Kyoya y se adelanto hasta estar cerca de Haruhi- Solo míralo, es como un témpano.

-Tamaki –ella se levanto y camino hasta hallarse a unos cuantos pasos del rubio, era momento de afrontar la situación para de ese modo librarse de tantos problemas- Creo que todos necesitamos hablar, al menos yo siento que hay muchas cosas que debo decirles.

-Pero...

-Por favor Tamaki, por una vez escúchame, si de verdad quieres una explicación.

-Es verdad, Haruhi tiene muchas cosas por explicar entre ellas y para tranquilidad de todos ustedes, que ella y yo hemos terminado tras menos de cinco horas de relación.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Pero, no entiendo si ustedes estaban –Tamaki camino hasta tomar asiento en un sillón y todos lo imitaron, al parecer aquella declaración habia terminado de confundirlos.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? –pregunto Kaoru al darse cuenta que nadie se decidía a empezar la charla- por que lo cierto es que yo ya no entiendo nada de lo que pasa aquí.

-La pregunta correcta es ¿Si te gusta Kyoya o no? –la voz de Hikaru llego matizada por un leve tinte de esperanza- ¿Por qué él? Es decir, habría entendido que escogieras a Tamaki, a Honey a Kaoru, pero Kyoya...

-Lo dices como si yo fuese la peste.

-Pues...

-¡Basta chicos! Compórtense, esto es importante –la intervención de Honey no pudo ser mas oportuna, pues la expresión de Hikaru no auguraba buenos comentarios- Haruhi, tu querías hablar, asi que adelante.

-Bueno yo -¡Diablos! Sabia exactamente lo que quería decir y sin embargo no encontraba las palabras correctas para explicárselos¿Por qué todo tiene que ser siempre tan complicado?- Empezare con tu pregunta Hikaru y la respuesta es que, no amo a Kyoya, me gusta si, pero es algo físico, no se si me entiendan pero, no es amor –antes que alguien la interrumpiera agrego- si me decidi a escogerlo a él, fue porque, me parecio la forma mas sencilla de librarme de todo el alborot que estaban formando a mi alrededor.

-¿Y no crees que habría sido mas fácil que nos pidieras eso a mentir?

-Quizás no lo recuerdes Tamaki, pero yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con su acoso constante y no una, sino varias veces les pedí que me dejaran en paz.

-Entonces Haruhi, eso significa que no amas a ninguno de nosotros, Haruhi ¿Realmente no estas enamorada de nadie? –la pregunta realizada por Kaoru la tomo por sorpresa- Anda Haruhi, responde.

-Pues...

-Si no hay nadie que te interese¿Por qué te molesta tanto que intentemos conquistarte?

-Si hay alguien que le interesa –todos incluida Haruhi se volvieron hacia el lugar que ocupaba Honey- Por eso para ella nosotros no somos nada mas que ¿Amigos, verdad?

-Honey tiene razón- le costaba admitirlo y la hacia sentir bastante incomoda que el pudiera saber de quien se trataba- yo los aprecio mucho, a todos y no voy a negar que cada uno en su muy particular estilo me parecen de lo mas atractivos y para la chica cursi dentro de mi, es muy halagador que todos pensaran en mi como posible pareja, pero y aun cuando yo hice todo lo posible porque no pasara, mi corazón ya hizo su elección.

-¿Lo conocemos?

-Por supuesto que si Tamaki –Esta vez fue Kyoya quien atrajo la atención de todos y esto termino por aturdir a la chica¿Cómo era posible que dos personas supieran algo que ella no podía admitir para con ella misma?- Vamos Haruhi, es tiempo de que lo digas en voz alta, si de verdad quieres terminar con todo este lío, dimos su nombre, solo asi te desharás realmente de todos.

-¡Si Haruhi, dilo!

-Anda Haruhi, si realmente lo has escogido con él corazón te prometo que no vuelvo a acosarte –Declaro Tamaki en un tono digno de una obra de teatro.

-Yo también te lo prometo Haruhi –afirmo Hikaru- pero por favor habla, es lo mejor.

-Es mas podríamos ayudarte con él.

-Eso no es necesario Kaoru -¿Que nadie la escuchaba? Quería que la dejaran en paz no que siguieran metiéndose en su vida¿Por qué siempre pretendían que hiciera cosas que no deseaba?- Esta bien, si quieren saberlo, se los diré, pero primero quiero que me prometan otra cosa, No solo no vuelvan a acosarme, si no, por favor, no le digan nada a él, no se metan en mi vida y mucho menos con mis sentimientos, no traten de ayudarme a concretar algo, simple y sencillamente finjan que esta conversación jamás existió.

-Pero Haruhi.

-Por favor Tamaki, se que te encanta solucionar problemas ajenos pero esta vez no, te lo pido por favor.

-Esta bien.

-De acuerdo, entonces –necesito de una pausa y respirar bastante profundo antes de poder continuar- el chico de quien estoy enamorada es...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una semana mas dio inicio y Haruhi agradeció mas que nunca el poder dedicar toda su atención a las clases, acción que durante los días pasados se le habia complicado mucho, pero afortunadamente sin las inoportunas distracciones causadas por Kaoru y Hikaru podía decirse que las cosas volvían a la normalidad. No podía negar que este ultimo se veía un poco decaído, pero el mismo le habia asegurado que no habia ningún problema y que quería que todo fuese como antes entre ellos; mientras tanto ella esperaba que él lo superara y también que Tamaki se hubiese repuesto de la impresión, puesto que no habia sabido nada de él desde el día en que les revelara su secreto y lo que recordaba de él era que se habia sumido en un terrible estado de mutismo.

La hora de reunión del Host Club tomo por sorpresa a Haruhi quien se encontraba repasando un poco en la biblioteca, asi que sin mas se apresuro a llegar a la sala de música, como odiaba tener que desperdiciar su tiempo de estudio, pero ahora que la cruzada "amamos a Haruhi" habia terminado era mas que probable que se metiera en problemas por llegar tarde, acrecentando asi la meticulosa cuenta que Kyoya llevaba de su deuda.

Sin embargo y a pesar de haber llegado casi media hora tarde, no ocurrió nada, puesto que la sala se hallaba completamente vacía, sin clientes, sin ningún miembro del club, nada, trato de hacer un recuento mental esperando encontrar él mas leve indicio, pero no pudo recordar nada, la reunión no habia sido cancelada, ni le habían avisado que tuvieran alguna actividad afuera, simple y sencillamente no sabia que pasaba ahí. Reviso cada parte de la sala quizás trataban de jugarle una de sus extrañas bromas, pero nada, absolutamente nada, hasta que, repentinamente la puerta de la sala se abrió.

-Pensé que llegaba tarde¿Retrasaron la hora de reunión hoy?

-En realidad hoy no habrá reunión, Tamaki no se sentía bien, en realidad nadie parece sentirse muy bien hoy asi que...

-¿Entonces que haces tu aquí?

-Mitsukuni me llamo, al parecer Hikaru y Kaoru olvidaron avisarte para que no vinieras.

Haruhi no pudo evitar pensar que aquello no habia sido un accidente, seguramente esa era una sutil manera de vengarse por lo ocurrido el fin de semana, pero en realidad le daba lo mismo, siempre que pudiera irse de aquel lugar lo antes posible y volver a lo realmente importante, estudiar.

-Gracias por venir a avisarme – la chica se dispuso a abandonar la sala pero justo cuando iba a pasar junto a él, Mori le impido el paso- ¿Ocurre algo mas?

-Supe que, lo tuyo con Kyoya no funciono y...

-¡¿Quieres saber por que?!

-Mitsukuni dijo que fue porque no habia un amor verdadero, mencionó algo de "¿simples hormonas?"-él chico arqueo las cejas en un gesto de clara incertidumbre, era claro que se moría de ganas por obtener un poco de información al respecto, pero ella se resistía firmemente- ¿Es eso cierto Haruhi?

-Mori yo... la verdad tengo mucha tarea por hacer y bueno, no me lo tomes a mal pero, preferiría irme ahora y aprovechar él tiempo que tengo para hacer lo mas posible. –hizo un segundo intento por abandonar la sala pero nuevamente se vio bloqueada por él- Si te parece bien podemos charlar otro día, seguramente tu también tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer.

-También me dijo que les revelaste él nombre de la persona de quien estas realmente enamorada.

De haber contado con un espejo frente a ella Haruhi se habría dado cuanta de la forma tan particularmente rápida en que habia palidecido, ahora lo entendía todo, habían faltado a la promesa de no meterse en aquel asunto y por eso no habia nadie ahí, por eso era justamente "él" a quien le habían designado la tarea de buscarla.

-¡Voy a matarlos a todos! –mascullo en un tono de voz difícilmente audible ¡¿Por qué demonios la habían metido en aquel atolladero¡NO ERA JUSTO! –Mori ¿Qué mas sabes de lo que paso el fin de semana?

-Solo eso.

-Lo siento pero, no hay nada mas que decir, si me disculpas –su tercer intento se vio nuevamente rechazado cuando definitivamente Mori cerro la puerta y se recargo contra ella- ¡¿Qué?!

-¿Por qué si les dijiste su nombre a ellos no puedes decírmelo a mi? –aquello no era una simple petición, Haruhi pudo notar cierto tono de molestia¿Acaso le enfadaba verse sobrepasado por los otros miembros del club al no tener el la misma información?- Anda Haruhi, creo que tengo él mismo derecho que todos.

-Pues a mi parece que no –tomo aire decidida a no dejarse amedrentar por la actitud de Mori- si les comente ese dato a los demás fue porque todos ellos estaban acosándome, con eso de que cada uno estaba enamorado de mi.

-Ese no es un buen pretexto ¿sabes?

-Ellos merecían saberlo, para que dejaran de hacerse falsas ilusiones, pero tu, si mal no recuerdo tu dijiste que yo no te interesaba, por eso jamás participaste en nada de lo que ellos organizaron durante las ultimas semanas.

-Nunca has pensado Haruhi que tu no eres la única con él derecho de reservarse sus sentimientos para si misma.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Que mentí, obviamente mentí y he estado sintiéndome un tanto miserable por ello, temiendo que en cualquier momento alguien mas te conquistara.

-Pues siento mucho que te hayas sentido asi, pero ya ves eso no sucedió, nadie pudo conquistarme.

-No, porque ya habia alguien mas, por favor Haruhi, les dijiste su nombre a ellos para que dejaran de hacerse ilusiones contigo¿No crees acaso que merezco las mismas consideraciones?

-Por favor, deja que me vaya.

El chico la atrapo entre sus brazos y recargo su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella, un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir su aroma tan cerca, al sentirse rodeada, invadida por el calor de él, era una sensación extraña ¡Pero tan agradable! Que daría lo que fuera por quedarse ahí, a su lado, sin importar nada mas en el mundo.

-Por favor Haruhi, solo dime quien es, te prometo que no te pediré nada mas, solo eso.

Se sentía acorralada, una lucha interna se estaba llevando acabo dentro de ella, puesto que su lado mas racional se negaba a compartir semejante dato con él¡Rayos¿Cómo pretendía que pudiese seguir mirándolo a la cara cada día después de semejante confesión? Pero por otro lado, seria un alivio terminar con los secretos, sin preocuparse por nada, pero las cosas no eran asi de simples, era obvio que una vez que él lo supiera, las consecuencias no se harían esperar y ella no se sentía preparada para afrontarlas.

Siempre habia sido muy independiente y aun asi sentía que habia muchas cosas que le faltaban por experimentar, quería disfrutar el ser ella misma, con sus errores, con sus virtudes, con sus metas y sus obstáculos, aprender a conocerse mejor tal como Kyoya habia dicho; pero si le hablaba a él de sus sentimientos, si dejaba que entrara en su vida y viese el caos que realmente era... No, no podía, se sentiría muy vulnerable¿Que haría si acababa dependiendo de ese sentimiento?

-No creo que quieras saberlo realmente, después de todo mira como a afectado a los demás el saber la verdad, creo que en ves de ayudarles les ha hecho mas daño –trato de zafarse de su abrazo pero solo logro que él ejerciera mas presión que antes- Confórmate con saber que, no estoy con nadie y no planeo estarlo durante mucho tiempo.

-Ahora parece que no ha servido de mucho, pero te aseguro que con el tiempo notaras que superan la situación, por favor Haruhi, solo te pido su nombre ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser pronunciar una palabra?

Se aparto un poquito y se inclino lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos, dejándola completamente hipnotizada, fue entonces cuando la frase "alguien como yo" resonó en su mente, pero la pregunta era ¿en que aspecto? Acaso era que él podría ayudarla a superar todos sus miedos a descubrir que amar por completo a alguien no puede ser algo tan malo después de todo.

Sus fuerzas empezaron a fallarle, se sentía nerviosa y un tanto euforia, sus mejillas ardían como carbón al rojo vivo y su curiosidad la instaba a dar el siguiente paso y probar que se sentiría ser ella quien por una vez tomara una decisión repentina y se arriesgara, quizá saldría lastimada, quizá no, nadie podía asegurarle aquello, pero, las cosas pasan por algo, además se supone que uno aprende mas de sus errores que de sus aciertos ¿o no?

Que el destino, el tiempo la suerte o cualquier otra de esas cosas raras en las que ella no solía creer decidiera.

Haruhi cerro los ojos y se impulso un poquito hasta chocar sus labios con los de Mori, quien no tardo demasiado en encausar aquel gesto hasta convertirlo en un beso apasionado. Cuando por fin se separaron él la miro confuso y ella se limito a esbozar una sonrisa.

-Takashi –Mori la miro sin comprender demasiado bien porque lo llamaba por su nombre y mas aun porque le parecía que su nombre nunca habia sonado tan bien como lo hacia con la voz de ella- Ese es su nombre, tu nombre. Eres tu a quien yo amo.

Takashi no necesito mas, esta vez fue él quien busco sus labios y aunque una parte de ella aun luchaba por huir y resguardarse en su hermético caparazón, al sentir el roce de sus labios se dejo llevar, que mas daba si él amor era tan malo como ella pensaba si siempre se sentía tan bien como en ese momento.

FIN

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Para todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer este ff MUCHAS GRACIAS, se que no soy muy buena y que la historia tuvo mas bajos que altos, pero en fin.

Por ultimo gracias Andrea, si hubieses dejado de presionar tal vez no habria acabado esta historia en este año


End file.
